


Caitlyn gets Jinxed

by Thirstygirl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Lemon, Lesbian Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirstygirl/pseuds/Thirstygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinx se marcha para siempre y decide despedirse de Caitlyn de forma especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caitlyn gets Jinxed

Caitlyn dormía plácidamente cuando el ruido de una fuerte explosión la despertó.

Por unos momentos su mente estuvo en blanco, aunque cuando pudo reaccionar pegó un fuerte chillido de enfado.

Solo podía pensar en que esa chiquilla psicópata había vuelto a jugar con ella. Pero esta vez no iba a dejarla escapar.

En menos de un minuto ya estaba saliendo de casa vestida y armada.

Tras mirar a su alrededor vio una larga columna de humo salir de la comisaría del pueblo. Corrió hasta el lugar del desastre y vio que el edificio estaba medio derrumbado y en llamas. Los vecinos aterrados intentaban apagar el incendio, y por lo que parecía esa vez nadie había salido herido.

El corazón de Caitlyn estaba acelerado como nunca lo había estado. Estaba muy enfadada, necesitaba atrapar a esa chiquilla.

Cuando se acercó al edificio a investigar se encontró con una nota pegada a la puerta. Sabía que era de ella, así que respiró hondo y leyó: “Hoy las dos ganamos. Hoy termina todo.” Seguido de la dirección de casa de Caitlyn.

Caitlyn no entendía nada, Jinx nunca había dejado una nota así. Siempre que Jinx se había comunicado con alguien lo había hecho en tono de burla. Esa nota no parecía una burla, no parecía de Jinx.

Sabía que lo más sensato era buscar refuerzos e ir a ver qué pasaba en su casa, aunque sin pensar mucho se echó a correr sin decir nada a nadie.

Con el rifle entre manos miró por el exterior de su casa, aunque nada parecía haber cambiado. Entro decidida, con los ojos bien abiertos, a sabiendas de que la casa podía explotar o derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

Todo estaba igual: el recibidor, el comedor, la cocina... Hasta que llegó a su habitación.

Cuando entró se encontró algo que no esperaba.

Jinx estaba tumbada en su cama, desnuda. Estaba jugueteando con una pistola entre sus manos cuando levantó la vista y se encontró a Caitlyn apuntándola y con la respiración cortada.-Deja el arma y pon las manos en alto.- dijo la Sheriff intentando que su voz no delatara su sorpresa.

Jinx empezó a reír a carcajadas, aunque al ver que Caitlyn se acercaba y parecía totalmente dispuesta a disparar dejó su pistola en el suelo. Entonces subió las manos y se proponía a levantarse.

  * No te muevas.- susurró Caitlyn.



  * Vamos, mírame. -dijo Jinx, que había dejado de reirse y se puso de pie encima de la cama, con las manos en alto.



Caitlyn, que hasta el momento había intentado mantener el contacto visual con su enemiga, empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Jinx con su mirada.

La chica estaba delgada. Se le marcaban los huesos en todo el cuerpo. Sus pechos eran pequeños, parecían de niña. La corriente de aire ocasionada por la ventana abierta hacía que sus pezones rosados estuvieran duros y parecieran pequeños. Los únicos pelos que tenía Jinx en el cuerpo eran dos trenzas largas de color azul que le caían hasta la cintura.

  * ¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó Caitlyn dejando ver su confusión.

  * Como ya te he dicho, hoy termina todo. Me voy de aquí. Puedes bajar el arma, hoy no vas a encerrarme ni a matarme.- respondió Jinx en vox baja, bajando de la cama y acercándose a una perpleja Caitlyn que no sabía porqué pero empezaba a sentirse excitada ante la visión de la chica desnuda. Quería disparar, quería encerrarla, pero estaba paralizada.

  * ¿Porqué?- preguntó Caitlyn.- ¿Porqué haces todo esto?

  * Hay un placer en la locura que solo los locos conocen. Pero no hablemos ahora.- Y Jinx apartó el rifle que la apuntaba con suma delicadeza y besó los labios de Caitlyn.




Caitlyn, con los ojos abiertos y el rifle en una mano tuvo la sensación de que una corriente eléctrica le estaba atravesando todo el cuerpo. Parecía que su corazón iba a estallar. No entendía porqué no la había disparado, porqué sentía que ese beso iba a cambiarle la vida para siempre.

Pasados unos segundos Jinx se separó de ella y la miró mordiéndose el labio. Caitlyn entonces reaccionó y tiró su rifle al suelo. Cogió del brazo a Jinx y la tiró a la cama con brusquedad. Se tumbó encima suyo y le mordió los labios. Empezó a besarla con pasión y sus lenguas se entrelazaron. Al separarse Jinx soltó una carcajada que erizó cada pelo del cuerpo de Caitlyn.

Seguidamente, cogió el sombrero de la Sheriff y se lo puso en su cabeza. Con ambas manos empezó a quitarle el vestido mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Cuando ya la hubo desnudado, Jinx agarró un pecho de Caitlyn con fuerza, haciendo que esta soltara un fuerte grito de mezcla entre placer y dolor.

Caitlyn decidió que no podía dejarse dominar por su enemiga, así que apartó su mano con brusquedad y empezó a lamerle un pezón mientras jugueteaba con el otro con una mano. Jinx parecía contenta, tenía los ojos cerrados y agarraba con fuerza el pelo castaño de Caitlyn.

Cuando Jinx ya se sentía excitada retiró a Caitlyn con una delicadeza que sorprendió a la castaña. Le indicó que se tumbara boca arriba y la besó en los labios suavemente.

  * Déjame mirarte.- Pidió Jinx. Caitlyn estaba inmóvil mientras Jinx recorría su cuerpo con el extremo de una trenza.




Eran totalmente polos opuestos, Caitlyn tenía curvas de mujer, senos grandes y labios carnosos. Su piel estaba bronceada y su piel era perfecta.

En cambio Jinx parecía enferma. Era blanca, flaca y en su rostro se podían apreciar unas notables ojeras.

Jinx sonrió a su acompañante y cogió sus dos pechos con las manos. Empezó a manosearlos suavemente cuando Caitlyn agarró con fuerza las nalgas de Jinx. Las apretó y Jinx jadeó sorprendida. Con fuerza la tiró a su lado y se miraron unos instantes. Entonces Jinx la besó.

  * No entiendo como eres tan delicada en la cama y luego vas provocando el caos allá donde vayas.- dijo Caitlyn completamente seria.




Jinx no respondió, sonrió aún más y acarició todo el vientre de Caitlyn. Sin hacerse de rogar bajó su mano y metió dos dedos en su entrepierna.

Caitlyn cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar gemir. Hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie la tocaba. Jinx sabía exactamente dónde debía tocar, así que siguió un par de minutos acariciándole el clítoris con una mano y lamiéndole un pecho simultáneamente.

Posteriormente, retiró sus dedos y empezó a besarle el vientre. Fue bajando hasta encontrar su clítoris y empezó a juguetear por la zona con su lengua.

  * Joder Jinx, ¿Porqué me haces esto? Eres una perra. Te odio.- Dijo Caitlyn entre jadeos y cogiendo una trenza de la muchacha con cada mano.




Jinx se dio cuenta de que Caitlyn estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo, así que se decidió a introducir un par de dedos en su vagina mientras le seguía lamiendo el clítoris. Caitlyn no podía parar de gemir y retorcerse.- Oh dios mío Jinx... Estoy llegando al orgasmo, no pares ahora.- Y Jinx siguió haciendo magia hasta que Caitlyn terminó de tener el orgasmo más intenso que había tenido nunca.

Entonces Jinx paró de lamer y soltó una de sus típicas carcajadas. Caitlyn aprovechó para recomponerse e intentar tomar el control.

Tiró a Jinx del pelo y se sentó encima suyo. Sin tener ni pizca de cuidado le arañó el pecho y el vientre a Jinx mientras esta chillaba de dolor.

  * Ten más cuidado.- Pidió Jinx intentando ocultar una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla, aunque ese arañazo la había excitado.

  * Hoy no voy a matarte ni a arrestarte, este es tu castigo por todo el mal que le has hecho a este pueblo.- respondió Caitlyn intentando mostrar indiferencia.




Entonces Caitlyn se sintió culpable y le lamió esa lágrima. Le acarició las marcas de las uñas que había dejado por todo su torso y empezó a toquetear sus pezones.

Cuando se hubo cansado de ser cuidadosa, puso a Jinx a cuatro patas y la azotó varias veces, hasta que sus nalgas quedaron enrojecidas.

Caitlyn se situó detrás suyo e introdujo bruscamente dos dedos en la vagina de Jinx. Tras meterlos y sacarlos varias veces se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba exactamente el punto G, así que empezó a hacer presión en esa zona mientras que con la otra mano le intentaba acariciar y dar pequeños tirones en el clítoris.

Jinx enterró su cara en una almohada y ahogó varios allí sus gemidos mientras se corría.

Caitlyn supo cuándo tenía que parar, se lamió los dedos y ambas se tumbaron cansadas.

Estuvieron descansando un buen rato hasta que Jinx se levantó y empezó a vestirse.

  * Puedes quedarte.- propuso Caitlyn desde la cama.

  * No. Mi tiempo aquí ha terminado por el momento. Adiós.- y tras coger sus armas se marchó sin esperar a que Caitlyn contestara.




A partir de ese día Caitlyn siempre despertó deseando escuchar alguna explosión, aunque eso nunca volvió a suceder.

 

 


End file.
